


Don't Call Me Baby

by alovingfeeling



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mac's a poor man again, Sugar Daddy, god where do i begin, macs a bottom oops, you can see where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-29 23:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovingfeeling/pseuds/alovingfeeling
Summary: Mac is unemployed, single and incredibly desperate. When he stumbles across what he can only assume is the anwser to all his problems on a late night 'research session' what else is he suppose to do but seize the opportunity? It had to be said however, what happens next is unexpeced.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I essentially got the idea from a post I saw on tumblr about Dennis practically being Mac's sugar daddy. A few days and a lot of figuring out this was born. For context, Dennis is suppose to be around 5 or 6 years older than Mac. It'll probably get explicit at some point. Enjoy

In the world there were people who had it shit. There were people down on their luck and then there were people who were dirt poor. And then, underneath them all, there was Mac, or so he figured. He had lost his job, couldn't pay any of his bills, had no boyfriend, no anything. All he had was Charlie and even he couldn't help him. It was over, Mac might as well start aquatinting himself with a cardboard box. 

On the night before both his internet and power got switched off there was only one obvious thing he could do. The only thing people ever did on the internet was masturbate anyway so for his last night thats what Mac decided on. Beside the particular video he was stumbling upon he could see an advert, this one however actually caught his eye. 

'Rich older men are waiting for you! Sign up to secretbenefits.com today!' 

Mac raised an eyebrow, momentarily forgetting about the video and hovering over the ad. It was probably click bait, it almost always was, but it put the idea into Mac's head. If he could get a guy, some random guy, to pay for all his shit in exchange for... well it was probably gonna be sex, then that would literally solve all of his problems. Sure he'd have to bang some old dude on the regular but he could live with that. Probably.

'Isn't this kinda degrading?'

He didn't want to talk himself out of the idea because truthfully he had run out of options and what else could he do? His job seekers had already run dry and it was unlikely he could get on Welfare. No, this was a perfectly reasonable option, for the time being. 

Enough thinking about it, Mac clicked on the ad. Once he had waded his way through the sea of pop up ads he had made his way to sign up, imputing his details without a moments delay or hesitation. It was all go now, no one was on the breaks. Their sign up system was easy enough to navigate and once that was done all was left to wait. 

'Might as well jack off anyway, since you're gonna be waiting.'

An hour later he had 7 chat requests and every single one of the men were old and ugly. He didn't know what he had expected, Philadelphia probably wasn't a hot bed of attractive, older gay men with cash to blow. Mac had been just about ready to give up when another message request popped up, this time from a /far/ more suitable candidate. 

'Lets look at this guy first, alright. Dennis Reynolds... 34 years old... seeking men and women, not too bad, Executive Vice President Worldwide Distribution at Wolf Cola? Shit, thats all good signs.'

He wasn't terrible looking either, which was a definite plus. Nice eyes, strong jawline, beautiful lips... just Mac's type. Without too much more deliberation Mac accepted the chat request, watching as the grey typing bubble pop up straight away. 

'From: DenReynolds  
3:24am  
Hey there Mac. Just been looking at your profile and was wondering if you would want to have dinner with me tomorrow night at Guigino's. 7 o'clock? Be great to get to know you better.'

'Yeah, sure, get to know me. I want your money and you wanna get laid. How much more do you need?'

'To: DenReynolds  
3:36am  
Yeah I can do that, be good to get to know you as well. I'll see you there then.'

'From: DenReynolds  
3:41am  
Cant wait. Dont worry about money- I'll pay.'


	2. Chapter 2

Mac checked his teeth in the reflection of the knife in front of him, earning a look from the waiter walking past. He ignored the look, not really giving a shit what that guy thought of him. The only opinion that mattered tonight was the one of Dennis Reynolds as he was, essentially, deciding his fate. Back home the power was off, the shower ran cold and Mac /needed/ to make a good impression. It was vital he made a good impression. 

'Stop panicking. Its gonna be fine.'

It might not be fine, Mac had been waiting at this restaurant for 20 minutes and there was still no sign of Dennis. He knew what the guy looked like, that wasn't the issue, the issue was that he just wasn't here yet. Mac was starting to doubt he would ever turn up.

"Mac? Mac McDonald?"

He snapped his head around at the sound of his own name, discovering the speaker was a relatively attractive guy in his early 30's. /Dennis/. There he was in the flesh; Mac's heartbeat jumping to unreasonable levels. He stood up quickly, smacking his knees into the table.

"Ow, fu- sorry. Hi, yeah, thats me. You must be Dennis?"

The guy smirked a little at the mistake he had already made, shaking Mac's hand before going around the table to sit down.

"I see you've already ordered. Rum and coke, I assume?"

Mac nodded, sitting down at looking at the two empty and half full glasses of rum and coke. What could he say? He was nervous.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. I can probably cover those."

'You definitely cannot cover those.'

"Don't worry about it. As I said already, I'll pay."

He smiled again at him before looking down at his menu, finger tracing along the dishes. He was definitely more attractive in person; sharp cheek bones, smooth skin and pretty red lips. He was, however, kinda pale and looked like he hadn't eaten anything in a good couple days but Mac wasn't gonna comment on that. He needed to be nice to the guy, charm him so to say, get him on his good side. If he did that he'd be more inclined to help him out. 

'He's not gonna so much help you as he's gonna be paying you for sex. Don't forget that.'

The waiter came over to their table then, Dennis snapping the menu shut and ordering for them both before Mac could get a word on edgeways. Maybe that was his thing, controlling and shit.

"Hi, my companion and I will both start with the prawn salad and then I will have the snapper. Mac, what do you want?"

"Er the snapper will be alright."

"Okay so two snappers. Oh and a bottle of vino. Thanks."

The waiter nodded, taking their menu's and going off to the kitchen.

"Have you ever had the snapper before, Mac?"

"No, its like a fish though right?"

"It is yeah. Guigino's does the best fish. Fresh fish daily."

"Thats pretty awesome bro. I don't think I've ever been here before."

Dennis nodded, straightening out his fork before looking back up. Mac didn't know what he was suppose to say now. It wasn't like a normal date and he didn't know how long the polite small talk was suppose to go on for. Should he start by asking about the money or should he let Dennis do it? How do you even start a conversation like that.

'You're way out of your depth here.'

"So, Mac. What do you say we get down to business. Do you have a job?"

'Thank God.'

"Er... no. I got laid off a couple months back."

"Why was that?"

'Found out I was screwing the boss.'

"They had to fire a bunch of people and I was just one of them."

Dennis nodded, pouring himself and Mac a glass of wine. It was good wine as well, Mac tried not to drink too fast. 

"So are you on Welfare or Job Seekers or anything?"

"It kinda all ran out... and I cant get on Welfare." 

"So you have no money at all?"

"Nope."

"Do you have an apartment?"

"Well /technically/. Although you could say I'm squatting at the moment."

He hadn't meant to sound too desperate but Mac did get the feeling it might be too much for Dennis to want to deal with. He essentially would depend on Dennis for literally everything and he knew if Dennis did agree he would have to be the best fuck of his life. It was a lot of pressure. 

"So you have no income? Jeez... alright-"

"I mean I am /looking/ for work. So this would only be temporary."

Dennis nodded and then pulled out a goddamn notebook and pen and started writing things down. It looked like a list. After he wrote everything down the starter came, Dennis taking a few mouthfuls of the prawn salad before clearly his throat. Mac hadn't eaten anything yet, all he wanted was to know what was on that list.

"So from what I gather you need money for rent, utilities, food, /clothes/ and also a general allowance. I also need to find you a new apartment because no offence but I don't even want to see where you live."

"Thats fair, it is section 8. This is only temporary though, I am looking for a job."

"Right, right. Now I'm prepared to do all of this but you will have to provide me with something I want." 

And there it was, the inevitable sex talk. Mac nodded and took a bite of the salad before looking up at Dennis again. It wasn't like he wouldn't enjoy banging him, it was just that he didn't fully understand why Dennis needed to pay someone to do it. He was a young, attractive guy, he could probably have whoever he wanted. 

'Maybe he's married and this is the only way he can get some on the side without his wife knowing. Yikes.'

"Yeah, I understand what I'm 'providing'. Alright well I'm cool with pretty much anything but I /am/ more of a top so..."

"Fine. Thats fine. Maybe lets not go into great detail here, hmm? This is a classy place."

"You started the conversation..."

"Okay fine, thats on me. A couple of things though; we can still see other people but I don't want to /see/ whoever it is you're sleeping with."

"I mean I haven't seen him in months but okay-"

"Secondly, this isn't a relationship, its an arrangement. You get something you need, I get something I need. We're both happy."

He took a sip of wine and Mac put his knife and fork down after devouring the tiny salad. 

"Last of all and this is pretty vain but make sure you look good and stuff. You know, shower, don't gain too much weight, wear nice clothes."

"I can get a new gym membership."

"Get a gym membership, yeah, just- look nice."

He nodded as Dennis reached the natural end of what he was saying, shutting the notebook and drinking more wine. It was all pretty easy stuff to remember and not too demanding, he could do all that stuff. 

"So is there anything you want to know about me?"

"You married?"

"I'm engaged."

"Whats wrong with your fiancé then? You're clearly not a closet case cause it said men and women on your profile."

"Well because, Mac, my fiancé is currently banging my sister, so you can see where my problem lies."

Mac nodded, trying not to laugh. Dennis clearly didnt find it funny.

"If shes gay why are you marrying her? Why doesn't she like... marry your sister or something?"

"Its not that simple, Mac. Surely you can understand that. Anyway, if thats it I just want to eat now so if you don't mind."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the smut was written by slowdiives (@suffocations on tumblr) - thank you and go check out her writing

Dennis had told Mac to meet him at a coffee shop close to his work at lunch time the next day. The rest of the dinner had gone relatively normally, so normally it could've been a date but Mac knew better than that. They had an /arrangement/, they weren't /dating/ in any capacity. Dennis had made that very clear. 

So Mac made his way to the coffee shop and used his last five dollars to buy himself something while he waited, praying that Dennis had sorted out him somewhere to live. Not just cause his place was a shit hole but because he no longer had keys to his shit hole apartment and all his stuff was now sitting in the less than safe hallway. Hopefully no one would steal anything.

"Afternoon Mac. I hope you had a good nights sleep."

He looked up from picking at the plastic on the coffee cup to see Dennis standing there, with his own cup, smiling at him. He had to admit, he had a nice smile. 

"Yeah it was okay. Was... yours alright?"

"Not terrible. How are things?"

"Well I got evicted this morning so not too great, bro."

"Its a good thing I just signed the lease on an apartment then isn't it. Come on, its just around the corner to here."

-

The moment he stepped foot in the new apartment he felt out of place. High ceilings, cream white walls, miles away from what he was used to. It didn't feel like it was his or ever could be, he felt like an imposter in what was his own home. 

"What do you think? Already furnished, wifi, television. What more could you want?"

"Its... great. Fuck- its so great, thank you." 

Dennis nodded, closing the door behind them and walking over to the kitchen, putting the keys there. Mac followed, looking around at all the appliances. He didn't even know what half of these things were let alone how to use them. After looking in the currently empty fridge he looked back at Dennis who was pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. 

"So I drew up a contract for our arrangement. All standard stuff although you should probably read it through before signing it."

"Why do I need to sign a contract?"

"Its always better to have stuff down in writing. That way it cant be disputed later."

Mac picked up the paper and started skimming through it. It was all pretty much what he had expected apart from one thing.

"All /kinks/ should be discussed prior? You got kinks bro?"

"I have... a few. It doesn't matter, does it?"

"Well if you're gonna be tying me up and shit I think I should probably know about it beforehand."

Mac grinned, Dennis rolled his eyes. It wasn't like he was opposed to it, he just wanted to know. He had a right to know. 

"We can discuss it when it comes up. Okay?"

"Fine. So where do I sign?"

"Dotted line. You sure you understand everything in the contract? Once you've signed it thats it."

"Okay bro, you're getting kinda weird about this. I know what I'm doing, I'm literally about to sign up for it."

Without another moments notice Mac picked up the pen and signed his name, not waiting for the ink to dry before handing it over to Dennis. He seemed pretty pleased with himself then, smirking as he folded it up and put it in the pocket of his jacket. It was done, they were official now. Mac actually had a goddamn sugar daddy; what a world he lived in. 

The problem now was there felt like there was an expectation there. It hadn't been anything in the contact about how Mac's side of things were suppose to start or when he should offer it. Dennis had just got him an apartment, surely he should be giving something back around about now. 

"So er... apartment huh. You want me to blow you or somethin'?"

Dennis blinked at him, rubbing his forehead. 

"Mac its one o'clock in the afternoon.

He took a step closer, really out of his depth here. Was this what he was suppose to do? How did this work? 

'Clearly you don't know what you signed up for.'

"So?"

"/So/... I have to get back to work."

Mac frowned, somewhat annoyed that Dennis wasn't taking him up on his offer. Who the hell was he to turn down a free blowjob? No one in the history of the world had turned down a free one as far as he was concerned. Even so, he decided to push it a little further.

Mac leaned in, grabbing the other man by his tie and pulling him for an unskilled, wet kiss. Soon enough, his tongue had slipped into Dennis' warm mouth and Dennis' fingers were grasping at Mac's dark locks. Dennis, of course was far better at kissing than Mac was and he was reduced to a whimpering mess in a matter of minutes. Dennis briefly pulled away before licking his lips and scanning Mac up and down.

"I think I'll take you up on your offer from earlier." 

Dennis leaned in to breath hot into his ear before craning his head to trail down his throat. Mac nervously swallowed before regaining his confidence, shoving Dennis further against the counter. Sure, Mac had done this before when times were tough, but this time it was different and Mac couldn't quite understand why. Never mind, he'd think about that later, for now he sank to his knees, awkwardly rubbing at Dennis' crotch, occasionally looking up at Dennis who didn't seem awfully pleased. Mac scrambled for Dennis' zipper, but was quickly stopped. 

"Use your teeth." 

Dennis ordered, threading his fingers through his hair. Mac complied, pulling the zip of Dennis' pants and although he didn't want to admit it, the sight of him in a suit was more than enough to turn him on. Dennis hummed an approving sound, looking down at Mac with a small smirk. He wanted to repay the guy as well as he could and he sure as hell was going to put as much effort into this blowjob than anything else, Mac licked along the outline of the other man's half hard erection, sucking on the fabric occasionally and causing a wet stain to appear on Dennis' boxers, Dennis mumbled a small "fuck" tugging slightly on Mac's hair. This only spurred him on further and he bravely groped at Dennis' erection, trying to earn a reaction out of Dennis and it worked. Teasing Dennis was pretty fun, actually, Mac thought to himself but he knew it was cruel so he yanked down on Dennis' underwear, looking up at Dennis before sucking on the tip of the others cock, licking along the shaft, laying wet, messy kisses along Dennis' length. Dennis murmured a long string of profanities, grounding his hips so he didn't immediately fuck Mac's mouth. Mac pulled away for a moment, looking up at Dennis once more. 

"Am I doing a good job?" Mac asked, desperate for praise as he subconsciously palmed at his own crotch. 

"Yeah, baby. Just keep going." Dennis purred as he tightened the grip on Mac's hair again, attempting to push him up against his erection. Without much thought, Mac pushed Dennis' full length into his mouth, feeling his cock harden even further in his mouth, the tip touching the back of his throat. Dennis grunted, the sight of the other man on his knees, messy hair, flushed face and swollen, pink lips was almost, almost enough for Dennis to climax. Mac looked up at Dennis with those unbearably adorable puppy dog eyes and doe eyelashes, stilly damp with tears, and held tightly onto Dennis' hips, encouraging the other man to fuck his mouth. Dennis quickly got the hint and begun to manhandle Mac, shallowly thrusting into Mac's mouth, making the other man gag. That being said it wasn't like he wasn't into it, he attempted to bob his head up and down as Dennis fucked his mouth. Minutes later, Mac pulled off, face flushed red and sweat sliding down his forehead, precum and salvia coating his chin and Mac knew he looked a mess but he couldn't give more of a fuck even if he tried. 

"Fuck, that's hot." Dennis praised, shoving Mac's head back down onto his cock. Mac moaned around his length, resuming the deep throating from earlier, feeling Dennis hit the back of his throat again and again. Tears were in full stream now so Dennis pulled Mac off of him, guiding Mac to just do the best he could. 

"Shit." Mac mumbled to himself, voice raspy, feeling his jeans becoming uncomfortably tight. Mac stroked Dennis' cock, going back to sucking on the tip and again, kissing along the underside. Mac took him into his mouth once again, the overwhelming taste of precum and skin edging him closer, going back to groping and touching himself through his jeans. This was the image that sent the Dennis over the edge, holding his head down as he came. Mac really, really wanted nothing more to spit it out but for some reason he swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut thanks to the bitterness. Dennis cupped Mac's face, caressing his jaw before laying a small kiss on his cheek. 

"Wasn't expecting that." Dennis panted with a smug look. Mac grunted in reply.

"Should've warned me before you fucking came in my mouth, bro." 

"Sorry." 

Dennis smirked, and the both of them knew that he wasn't sorry in the slightest. After a few seconds Mac sat back on his heels, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand while Dennis zipped himself back up.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay longer I have to go back to work."

Mac just nodded before pushing himself up, grimacing as he looked down at the wet patch growing on his crotch. He was gonna have to try out the shower once Dennis left as well as the washing machine. 

'Goddamnit.'

"When you gonna be around next then?"

Dennis shrugged, pulling out his wallet from his back pocket and looking through the notes. He was barely even paying attention to Mac now; shit- had he done something wrong? 

"Probably tomorrow. I have dinner with Ruby tonight."

"Who's Ruby?"

"My fiancé. Here, theres two hundred bucks for now. Cab fare to get your stuff, food, whatnot."

'Two hundred till tomorrow? Jesus fucking Christ.'

"Oh wow- thanks, man."

He watched Dennis put the money down on the counter before walking back over to the door, Mac following. 

"Oh, one last thing before I go."

He grabbed Mac's t shirt roughly and yanked him forward for a equally forceful kiss, smirking as he pulled away. Mac couldn't do anything but stand there, dazed from the events of the past 10 minutes, watching as Dennis let himself out.


	4. Chapter 4

Dennis had called the following day the cancel which honestly was fine by Mac. He figured the less he saw  
of Dennis the better really, thats how these arrangements worked surely. He wasn't suppose to want to see him all the time, he just wanted his money, and thankfully he didn't want to spend all his time with Dennis. It was Mac's aim to keep it like that as well; they would only see each other when they needed something. 

By the third day at the apartment Mac did need something and as if he could predict it Dennis called him up and asked him to stop by his office. He knew where it was, thankfully, Dennis had pointed it out to him the other day.

Mac walked through the rotating doors of the office building with the confidence of someone who should've been there. He was told that he wouldn't get any problems, Dennis had said they knew to expect him, but he still felt like the attitude was necessary. He walked across the lobby without being stopped and got into the elevator with ease. It wasn't until he got to the 20th floor was he stopped dead in his tracks. 

'What the fuck is /Trevor/ doing here?'

"Mac? What are you- I /thought/ we had an /agreement/." 

The life of Mac McDonald at the moment was full of agreements, he couldn't, however, forget this one.

Before he had time to speak a hand was yanking him away from the elevator and down a dark corridor. He was in mild shock- who would've thought Trevor goddamn Taft worked here as well? 

"Yeah- funny story, bro. Didn't actually know you worked here."

Mac shrugged and Trevor took at a step back, looking him up and down before furrowing his eyebrows at him. God- he hated it when he did that. He hated how he had basically been conditioned to find that hot. 

"I see... why are you here then?"

"I'm here to see Dennis. Dennis Reynolds, you know him?"

The eyes Trevor had been giving him switched from bedroom to confusion to a hint of anger so quick Mac's head was spinning. Goddamnit- he hadn't thought about him in months, he had no reason too, but now Trevor was in front of him again he was very close to suggesting they find a broom closet somewhere. Mac had to remind himself that it was just the effect he had on him, even when it was working its magic with ease.

'Back to the issue at hand.'

"/Yeah/ I know Dennis- how do /you/ know him... Oh shit- you better not be fucking him, Mac."

"Well what if I was? Its doesn't matter to you."

"Yeah but it might matter to my /sister/, Ruby. You know, the one thats engaged to him."

Oh shit. /Ruby/. Ruby Taft. That actually made a lot of sense, too much sense, plus Mac had always got a bit of a lesbian vibe from her. Clearly Trevor didn't know about it; rich people didn't generally share their dirty secrets with each other. Case in point: Mac himself. 

"/Oh/- your sister Ruby. His fiancé is that Ruby. That makes sense. No um... he's just a friend of mine. Kinda. He owes me some money so I'm just here to collect it, you know?"

The good thing about Trevor was that he wasn't very smart. As much as he was devious, and fuck he could be a real asshole if he wanted to, he was easily manipulated by a pair of big brown eyes and a well placed glance. It was easy for Mac to get him to believe whatever he was saying just as it was easy for Trevor to get Mac to do what he wanted. He didn't even have to try, he might have been now with the looks and the smirks but then again it could all be natural. Trevor had the capacity to be like that.

"Okay... I believe you. Hey, you know, while you're /here/ we could always... well you know. Its been /awhile/ Mac. I /miss/ you." 

As much as Mac felt compelled to do whatever it was that Trevor was suggesting he knew he needed to see Dennis. He needed money more than he needed sex and the thing was he could get both those things from Dennis. Even so, he wanted to keep this avenue open. He stepped forward, playing with Trevor's tie before looking up at him innocently. 

"As much as that sounds like a fantastic idea... I have a thing in half hour across town. Cant miss it."

"Mac McDonald- busy? Never thought I'd see the day."

"Well you know, gimme a call... I'm sure I can free up some time for you."

'You gotta stop with this. Go- quick.'

He smiled, patting his chest before walking back past him. That was one of their only encounters that didn't end with them banging... Mac wasn't sure if he should be annoyed or thankful to Dennis. Sex was one thing, and Trevor was good at it, but he didn't half hate the guy. 

-

"Wait, wait, wait. You're telling me that you bang my soon to be brother in law to be on the down low? Jesus Christ dude."

"In my defensive its been months since I saw him last." 

Mac had managed to find Dennis' office pretty quickly, not that it was all that impressive. It was a shoebox but it had four walls and a door. The windows were even tinted to stop anyone from looking in. Mac's mind obviously went to darker regions before bringing is attention back to the conversation. 

"Oh well thats good to know. Great. Knowing you you've probably even met Ruby at this point."

"Actually..."

He'd had coffee with her a few times. She always woke up early in the morning, around the time Mac was sneaking away before Trevor woke up. She was nice, pretty too, Mac definitely got the gay vibe now he thought about it.

"Oh my /God/. Is there anyone in my family you haven't met?"

"I haven't met your sister yet. Guess we did different days at the Taft's."

Dennis gave him a look, Mac bit his tongue.

"Guess you did. Goddamn- how does someone like /you/ even end up in a situation where you're banging a Taft on the regular?"

Mac tried not to be insulted by that. He often asked himself the same question anyway.

"I worked in one of their factories not long ago, you know, the one where I got laid off? Anyway, the boss sent me to go give some kind of paper work to Trevor. He starts talking to me and next thing I know I'm being bent over a desk. I don't know man, he just has that kinda effect on people." 

Dennis grimaced and Mac shrugged. What exactly did he want to hear? It wasn't some incredible romantic tale; Trevor would call him out of the blue and they would bang. Thats how it worked.

"I- is that why? You know what? I don't even care. Here- this should cover utilities for the next month."

Dennis handed him a crisp white envelop with his name on it, inside a cheque for the money. It was all pretty business like but Mac knew he was gonna have to offer something back. That was how their arrangement worked, money in exchange for Mac's 'services'. He slipped the envelop in his back pocket and then sat down on Dennis' desk, arm leant on the papers to prevent him from going back to work.

"So Dennis- you gonna be coming over to the apartment anytime soon. It sucked when you had to cancel last time so..."

Dennis caught his drift, leaning back in his chair and smirking.

"Tonight alright for you?"

"Any night is alright for me. Hey- you can finally try out that bed you spent so much money on. Trust me its like sleeping on a cloud."

"Well I don't plan on sleeping much while I'm there but I could give it a test run."

Mac nodded, biting his lip.

"What time should I be expecting you?"

"Oh I don't know... half seven okay for you?"

"Perfect. I'll see you then."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: daddy shit
> 
> (as in dennis has a daddy kink so be aware)
> 
> the smut was written by slowdiives (@suffocations on tumblr)

Mac wouldn't say he was nervous, more that he was wired on anticipation. He'd spent a large portion of the rest of the day drinking and cleaning his barely lived in apartment, waiting and waiting for 7:30 to arrive. He wanted things to be nice for him, if things were nice he might be more inclined to give him more things and thats what this was all about in the end. The more Mac could milk out of Dennis the better.

What he hadn't realised was that Dennis had a key, although how he hadn't seen that coming was beyond him, so he just let himself in while Mac was lounging around watching tv. He hadn't even seen or heard him.

"What're you watching?"

Mac jumped, forcing a smile onto his face when he saw him. It didn't come naturally, something he hoped to maintain. The less emotional he was the better.

"Lethal Weapon, its a classic bro."

"Well you're not wrong about /that/."

Dennis moved around the couch and sat down besides Mac, taking a beer from the coffee table like it was the most natural thing in the world. It almost did feel natural, like they could just be two friends watching a movie. It wasn't right.

"Do you want a drink?"

"I've already got beer, Mac."

"No, like a real drink."

He got up and grabbed a newly bought bottle of whiskey, he had gone a little over board with booze, and a glass. Mac didn't know exactly what his plan was but it did mean he had to drop the 'bro act' he had going on most the time and bring in the bedroom side. Besides, he kinda wanted to see if he was any better than he soon to be brother in law. 

Mac passed the glass to Dennis before sitting on his lap, legs either side of his thighs. 

"Whiskey?"

"Well when you put it like /that/..."

He poured Dennis a glass before downing some of his own straight from the bottle, putting it down on the floor behind him. 

"You know, I still have a couple questions about that contract you had me sign..."

Dennis rolled his eyes shortly, sipping some of his whiskey. What Mac was really referring to was the 'kinks' aspect of their agreement and where he came into all of that. He didn't like to feel inexperienced but his previous partners had never mentioned an interest in that and he hadn't been curious enough to think about it too long. It was entirely new territory. 

"Fire away..."

"So the kinks thing-"

"Saw that coming. Okay, I'm guessing you don't know much about considering its /such/ a big deal apparently so how about we just start off with something simple?"

He put his whiskey down and ran a hand along Mac's thigh, eyebrows raised. Oh, okay, right now? Dennis was the boss after all so he just nodded.

"Okay, well, I like... being called... daddy, sometimes."

Mac snorted with laughter, hand clamping over his mouth. Oh shit, /oh shit/ buddy, he had a fucking daddy kink? This was a lot. Sure, he was willing to indulge it but not until he had some fun with it first.

"So, you have a daddy kink, huh?" 

Mac grinned, leaning in forward, his goofy smile stretching from ear to ear as he looked over to Dennis who was clearly getting offended by Mac's inability to take this seriously. It wasn't his fault, the previous sultry act had disappeared at the mention of /that/.

"Don't you dare mock me." 

Dennis grunted defensively, folding his arms, looking at Mac again to see that shit eating grin. 

"No, no, its /fine/. You just-"

He laughed again moving Dennis' arms back to his thighs. The laughter died down soon after and Mac looked at him with a new sense of seriousness. 

"So, Daddy-" 

Mac begun to speak, switching from his typical goofiness to a more sultry tone. Enough with the pleasantries and laughing- down to business.

"Are you gonna fuck me now or what? I kinda wanna see if /you're/ better than Trevor or I should call him instead..."

"/Fuck you/. I'm so much better- goddamnit."

Mac was trying to provoke Dennis and he knew it. It was irritating that Mac was playing these games with him, Dennis forcefully grabbed the sides of Mac's neck, pulling him forward until his lips were pressed roughly against his. He kinda got the clue Mac liked to be manhandled from the last encounter. 

He was caught off guard, managing a moan as Dennis worked his tongue into his mouth. Mac, without much thought, rutted his hips against the other, feeling Dennis' somehow erect cock grind against his through his pants. Shit- could this guy just do that on command or was he always just rock hard? Mac pulled away for a moment, his mocking grin from earlier making another appearance. 

"Can't believe being called /daddy/ gets you off." 

Mac panted, Dennis made no comment and forcefully grabbed Mac by his ass to pull him closer and resumed grinding his crotch against Mac's, making the younger man whine. 

"Call me that again." 

Dennis ordered almost desperately, nipping at his jaw, running his hands underneath his shirt, fingers tracing over his chest. Mac mumbled Dennis' name underneath his breath, leaning his head back and closing his eyes momentarily, while Dennis continued to kiss and bite at the exposed skin. 

"Say it or I'll stop."

Dennis grunted, almost under his breath, before biting down hard over an old hickey. Mac whimpered, feeling his cock growing harder in his jeans. It was honestly embarrassing how easy he was at this point; at first Mac had hesitant to the idea but the fact Dennis was getting off to this more than he was seemed rather appealing to him for some reason, so he played into his little fantasy for the time being. 

"Daddy." Mac moaned, Dennis stopped attacking Mac's neck and leaned back, trying to readjust himself. 

"As much as I'd love too bang you right here, I believe it'd be better if we took this to the bedroom, don't you think?"

"Whatever you say, Daddy."

Mac grinned, wondering how far he could push Dennis tonight. 

-

As soon as they entered the rather impressive bedroom, Dennis had already pinned him against the mattress, stripping Mac as quickly as he could. He did feel incredibly exposed like this, erection more than obvious under his boxers, so he reached up to start undoing Dennis' belt.

"Just fuck me already, dude." 

Mac complained, thrusting his hips up against Dennis' to gain some kind of friction.

"We have all night, Mac." 

Dennis replied, leaning down to kiss him once, quickly, before sitting back up. He was looming above him now, Mac looking up with heavily lidded eyes. 

"But you'd like it if I fucked you right now, wouldn't you, slut?" 

Dennis leaned back down, kissing up his neck to his ear. Mac was only slightly confused by that comment and the way he dealt with it was through laughter. 

"I'm a slut, huh?" 

Mac grinned, looking up at a less than pleased Dennis. Dennis rolled his eyes, close enough to Mac again that their noses were brushing against each other.

"Yes, Mac, you're a little slut, and I'm going to fuck you so hard that all you can do is scream my name, alright? You got that?" 

Mac, for once, was quiet. He really didn't want to admit it but that was a turn on. Dennis knew he had won, biting his lip and tracing his fingertips over his growing bulge, producing a low moan from Mac. 

"Please." 

Mac whimpered, large eyes pleading behind those long, doe-like eyelashes. 

"Please, what?" 

Dennis teased, groping at Mac's erection, causing a louder groan from the man underneath him. 

"Ugh, you know what, asshole. Don't make me beg for it, dude." 

"Do you really think you should be bossing me around?" 

Mac pursed his lips, knowing that Dennis was right. He really didn't have any power in this situation and the sooner he played along with it the sooner he could get off. So he swallowed his pride and ideas masculine power struggles and gave in. Besides, it might be better like this. He didn't know. 

"So, I'll ask you again, what is it that you want?" 

"I want you to touch me, Daddy." 

Mac murmured softly, eyes averting away from Dennis'. 

"Sorry, what did you say?" 

"I said-" 

Mac begun to speak, looking Dennis directly in the eyes and biting his lip.

"I want you to touch me, please, Daddy" 

"That wasn't so hard was it?" 

Dennis smirked, beginning to kiss gently over the hickeys he left earlier, before laying even softer kisses over Mac's chest, then his stomach before slowly pulling down Mac's boxers. Dennis bit and kissed teasingly slow on Mac's inner thigh, Mac struggled to keep any noise from slipping out of his mouth. Essentially, Dennis was licking and sucking everywhere around Mac's throbbing cock and Mac was beginning to get impatient. 

"Dude, just suck me off or something, please." 

Mac begged, close to just walking out and getting himself off. 

"Well since you asked so nicely." 

Dennis laid one final kiss on Mac's thigh before sucking on the tip of Mac's cock, expertly guiding his hand on his length, stroking him while occasionally kissing along the underside of his dick. Mac's breath hitched as he arched his back, arms thrown up above his head. Dennis knew that Mac was literal putty in his hands so he moved in to deepthroat Mac's cock, causing a loud groan from the other man, hand shooting down and fingers gripping at Dennis' locks, forcing him further down his dick. Thank God Dennis didn't seem to have a gag reflex because Mac wasn't particularly small, but still Dennis' mascara was dripping down his cheeks. Dennis put a reminder at the back of his head to buy waterproof mascara. 

"Just fuck me." Mac murmured, face flushed red. Dennis pulled away, lips swollen and cheeks a dark shade of pink. 

"Hm, you might need to persuade me a little better than that, baby boy."

Dennis chuckled, undoing his belt and slowly stripping in front of Mac who was getting incredibly annoyed from the wait.

"C'mon, asshole." 

"Mac, I'd honestly would rather you shut your mouth than use it to complain all the time." 

Mac kept his mouth shut as he watched Dennis slick his cock with the lube that was near the bedside table. Dennis used his free hand to offer three fingers to Mac's lips and Mac willingly sucked on Dennis' long fingers, really putting on a show as he simulated a blowjob. By the time he was done, Dennis' fingers were slicked with spit and for good measure, Dennis lathered up the three of his fingers with lube. Dennis slipped one digit into Mac, causing him to groan, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"Relax, baby." Dennis cooed, adding another finger. 

"Fuck, Dennis." 

Soon, Dennis was finger fucking Mac, earning choked out moans from the younger man and muttered curses and the occasional whine of Dennis' name. When Dennis believed Mac was ready he replaced his fingers with the tip of his cock, Mac moaned again, far louder this time and he looked up at Dennis with teary, bambi like eyes and Dennis honestly couldn't resist that and he pressed a kiss on Mac's lips, the gentlest he's ever done so far with Mac. At first, Dennis thrusted shallowly, before lifting Mac's legs over his shoulders so he could fuck Mac deeper. 

"Hey, um, Dennis could you maybe do that dirty talk like you did earlier." 

Mac murmured in a small voice, placing his hands around Dennis' neck so he could pull him in close. Dennis nipped at Mac's jaw, licking a long stripe along his neck, stopping then leaving unforgiving bruises on his neck on top of the existing ones. 

"You like being fucked like a slut, don't you baby? You're being such a good slut for daddy, aren't you?" 

Dennis smirked, pulling out of him entirely before thrusting back in with full force, Mac groaned loudly, throwing his head back while frantically jerking himself off. Dennis soon clocked that, swatting Mac's hand away from his cock before teasingly stroking Mac off, slowly thumbing the tip of the other mans cock.

"Daddy, please let me come, please." 

Mac whimpered, messily kissing Dennis as he dug his nails into his back of his neck. Dennis knew he was nearly there and that desperate comment from Mac turned him on way more than he'd care to admit. He started jacking Mac off while his hips maintained a fast rhythm and within a few moments Mac came, moaning Dennis' name. Dennis wasn't that far off and thrusted harshly into him before finishing. He let his head drop on Mac's chest, the two taking a moment to regain their breath.

Briefly afterwards, Dennis pulled out, laying beside Mac and scrambling for a pack of smokes that he remembered were in one of the pockets in his pants. Mac leaned in for a lazy kiss, swiping a cigarette m from the pack with a grin. 

"That was pretty good. Definitely up there."

'Better than Trevor, thats for sure. Cant tell him that, his head might burst.'

"I could say the same for you." 

Dennis replied with a small grin, lighting a cigarette, leaning over and lighting Mac's with the end of his. They lay there quietly for a moment, content in the silence.

"I still cant believe you like being called daddy."

"Shut up, you weren't complaining five minutes ago."

"Not the point, dude. I was just in the moment."

"In the moment my ass. You liked it, don't fucking lie."

Mac just rolled his eyes, turning his head to blow smoke into Dennis' face with a grin.


End file.
